Hugh Hefner VS Casanova/Rap Meanings
'Hugh Hefner:' Face of playboy, the Don Juan at Mi Casa spitting SuperNovas (Hugh Hefner is the creator of Playboy Magazine, he compares himself as Don Juan, a legend that is also a common metaphor for womanizer. Mi Casa meaning my home in spanish as he spits hot raps comparing to a super nova, an exploding sun, this is also a word on word play for Casanova Supernova, a man, who gets with a woman, cheats lies and uses them, yet thinks saying a few simple words will make them stay with him, and this might also be a reference to The SuperNova Model Fashion show that took place at Playboy Mansion.) If this synonym says he can win, I understand the super noses (Hugh then says if the SuperNovas says Casanova can win, Hugh will understand the conditions as he mocks Casanova for having a big nose and The Casanova masks that are known for their big noses.) Here's a Grand Tour through my mansion, oh now that I remember (Hugh lives in Playboy Mansion in which he's about to give a tour of it to Casanova until Hugh remembers...) You were right, nobody's better than Henriette, she's on the cover in December (....about Casanova's first love, Henriette, who rejected him and said "Thou Wilt Forget Henriette As Well." in which Hugh says she's on the December cover of his Playboy Calender which usually features women from Playboy.) Your monk endeavours didn't last till After Dark, not a single night (Casanova once planned to give up being a womanizer and becoming a monk in which he gave up in less then 24 hours. This also references the show, Playboy: After Dark.) While I have writers that shine bright upon my mingle enterprise! (Within Playboy Magazine many writers became huge after writing in there including Shel Silverstein known for his book, The Giving Tree.) So while all your girls are fading, pick up the mag by your side (Hugh says while women from getting away from Casanova, he should pick up a copy of Playboy Magazine by his side.) You'll see amazing illusions, playmates and the Story of My Life (Hugh then goes on to say his magazines contains some illusions, a reference to Casanova's interest in witchcraft, playmates (Hugh's models), and his biography to show off his amazement. This is also a reference to Casanova's biography, The Story of My Life.) 'Casanova:' Mr. Hefner I must say, that first verse was awful (Casanova doesn't like Hugh's first verse.) maybe next time you shold've read my cast of novels! (He then uses a pun for his name Cast of Novels with Casanova as he reccomends Hugh to read his books.) For History's greatest womanizer that went around the globe (Casanova travelled to all sorts of places in the world as he calls himself the greatest womanizer.) Why did he have to go up against William Shatner in a red robe (He then goes on to question why did he have to face Hugh saying he's not so great. He compares him to William Shatner known to be Captain Kirk from Star Trek in a red robe that Hugh iconically wears.) Because when it comes to the ladies men, their ain't no other (Casanova then says no womanizer compares to him.) Though none will ever be important as my beloved Grandmother (Casanova was very good to his grandmother who raised him in which he says is the most important woman to him.) My life's so crazy, I escaped Prison with a Monk right at Midnight (Casanova was once arrested for his public outrages against the holy religion in which he escaped prison with a monk at exactly midnight.) So I'll let this old man retort, while I'm with 5 beautiful ladies in 1 night (Casanova will let Hugh make a comeback as he references the time he had sex with five women in a single night.) 'Hugh Hefner:' I'm an activist, a philanthropist, so why should I be standing this? (Hugh Hefner is a feminist activist and is a philanthropist, in which he does many charities as he the wonder why is he even listening to Casanova rap.) You're acting as if you did more than just be a demanding bitch! (Hugh then goes on to say that all Casanova was in his life was a person with lots of demands.) You lied and gambled, spyed till in shackles and always rambled (Casanova often lied and did a lot of gambling. He was also a state spy til was restrained but always walked in please/_ Obsessed with magic? Well I'm for sure a word magician in this battle! (Casanova was obessed with witchcraft in which Hugh is certain that the word, magician, is in this battle.) Disgraced everywhere, so this boasting noble man seeked for honour (Casanova later became a disgrace everywhere as then he tries to seek honor by rapping against Hugh.) But why bother? You'd end up always leaving like your mother and father! (Hugh then says why even bother as Casanova will leave the battle like his parents left him for a theater tour when he was three.) You blow at jobs like my bunnies hip hop! I'll burn your memoir down to the letter! (This is a play on words as blow at jobs means Casanova had a lot of jobs in which he sucked and blowjobs as in sucking cocks compared to The Playboy Bunnies that hang around with Hugh that will blow hugh faster then bunnies would hip hop around. Hugh then goes on to say that he'll burn Casanova's memoirs that he wrote a lot.) It's evident, you can't be better than this Veteran, you'll never be as Hugh as Hefner! (Hugh was a veteran as he was a part of World War II as he has proven that Casanova will never be a huge (Hugh) as him when it comes to womanizers.) 'Casanova:' You cancelled Nudes in Playboy, while I invest The First Lottery (In recent news of October 2015, Playboy has cancelled nudes in which was the main reason why there were many viewers while Casanova on the other hand was on the first to invest the very first lottery.) I tricked the eldery before don't believe me, ask Madame d’Urfé (Casanova says he tricked old people like Hugh such as Madame d'Urfe in which he tricked her into saying he had the power to have her reborn into a younger body until her death.) Put this into Military Papers, cause I may be old style (Hugh in World War II was an editor in chief for the military papers and while Casanova may have old styles...) but marrying a 29 year old at 89 is clearly a pedophile (...even he admits that when Hugh was 89 and married Crystal Harris at 29, he would call Hugh a pedophile, someone who has a sexual interest in young people.) Destory your Mansion and Penthouse just to give you a scare, (Casanova will destroy Playboy Mansion and then Playboy's Penthouse, which was also a show from 1959 - 1961, just to frighten Hugh out of this battle.) then afterwards This Violinist will play and chill with Voltaire (After the battle, Casanova will play his violin and hang with Voltaire, who he met once in his life.) A Rap Wizard like Pinball, and have the high score set (Wizard Mode is the hardest mode in a game of Pinball as Hugh is known for his Playboy Pinball Machines as Casanova will have the high score aka this battle set as he is the victor.) Cause no woman shall deny me because I have no regrets (Casanova's last words were "I have no regrets" before he died. This is also a foreshadow to Susan B. Anthony as he says no woman shall deny his womanizing actions.) 'Susan B. Anthony:' Casanova, you will soon regret letting Susan B. Antony fight, (Susan comes into the battle saying Casanova will regret his last line.) because 2 creepy men fight against the idol of Women's Rights! (As Hugh and Casanova are womanizers in which Susan calls creepy, she is the idol of Women's Rights.) Lets start with you, Hugh, who is tolerable at best (Susan starts by beginning diss Hugh who says is okay at best.) whom I guess I'll give credit for being a feminist activist (Susan then credits Hugh for his feminist activist work.) But even with all those acts Hefner I think you completley sank low (However even if Hugh is a feminist activist Susan still has no respect for him.) cause Playboy Enterprise give the wrong views since Marilyn Monroe (This is because his company, Playboy Enterprise, gives the wrong views to people as many women as exploit. Marilyn Monroe was one of the first people in Playboy Magazine.) Now I move on to Casanova over here whom I ready to slaughter (Susan then goes to Casanova who she's ready to diss.) had sex with over 155 women including a mother and daughter (According to historians, Casanova had sex with over 155 women including one time when he had sex with a mother and daughter at the same time.) I led the march for Women's Votes with even Stanton to join (Susan led a lot of marches for Women's Votes even having Elizabeth Cady Stanton to join her as a partner and long time friend.) and I'll face you right on like my one dollar coin (This a word on word play as Susan will be against them and facing right like how she does on her dollar coin.) Call me Wonder Woman, cause I ode own my National Justice League, (Wonder Woman is a DC character that is an iconic women's idol. She is also a part of The Justice League in which is compared to Susan's group, The Women's Loyal National League.) Even when I got arrested, I showed the ballot i'm a voting machine (On November 5th 1872, Susan illeagally voted and was arrested for vote in which Susan says she showed a voting ballot that women can too vote.) Check the 19th Amendment, cause Women's Suffrage is a given (The 19th Amendment is the right of Women's Suffrage aka Women's Votes.) While Casanova's a librarian and Hugh's covering Marge Simpson (Near the end of Casanova's life, he became one of his dream jobs being a librarian and he ended up hated it and became bored while Hugh Hefner did a playboy cover of The Simpsons character, Marge Simpson.) Its time that these two perverts turn into proper gentlemen (Susan then call them perverts for being womanizers and she'll turn them to gentlemen.) Starting off that you two will learn The Declaration of Sentiments (She starts by saying they will have to read The Declaration of Sentiments, which was a declartaction for women's rights.) '-' Not Now! (The Announcer, Dragonsblood23, tries to get the ladies but Susan then calls that rude as he then apoligizes and goes on with the battle.) Category:Season 3 Category:Rap Meanings Category:Hugh Hefner VS Casanova